kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Favors Due/Alliance Obligations (Information
Beyond the barter of the marketplace, there is another economy going on, the owing and repayment of favors among the Orlanthi. Orlanth help those who refuse to repay their debts... Note: Sometimes you get people asking you to do them a favor, instead of you owing them one. However, the overall format is still the same. Event 1 : Information Dialogue Tribal King variant: There is a variant if you are the king/queen of your tribe: Consequences Before you choose anything, consult your advisors. Their facts are correct, but will not always match the question being asked. *Unless your ring puts odds in your favor with three or four answers, it might be best to say you don't know anything. You neither gain nor lose anything. *They aren't really after gifts, but generosity is an Orlanthi virtue. *The don't think you are tattle-tales, and putting words in their mouth is insulting. *If you decide to answer them (and not guaranteeing '''doesn't help much), you will be asked one question out of several (five?) possibilities, and you have three possible choices to answer with -- a 33% chance for a blind guess to get it right. **If your clan ring gave you the answer, trust them. If they didn't, you have no choice but to guess. There is no way to know the question in advance, and once asked, you are committed to answer. **Selecting the '''wrong answer will lower your reputation with their clan. **If you select the right answer, they will return to your tula, thanking you again, and give you some trade goods. Note: Occasionally one of your ring members will report that a clan has a new chief, highlighting two of his personality traits. Furthermore, your traders will sometimes mention a chief's personality trait after reporting the outcome of a trading mission. Noting down this information can be worth it in case this event crops up. Event 2: Raid Dialogue Alliance Variant: There is are slight changes if the person asking you is in an alliance. It is thus: Consequences Depending on your standing with each of the clans, you may wish to accept or decline this request. If the request is made during Sea or Earth season, it might be a good idea to refuse, or sacrifice on their behalf, instead of distracting your farmers and sending them out on a raid. *Refusing to aid them will lower their esteem of you, but increase your reputation with the , and you will still owe a favor to *'Offering sacrifices' to the gods on their behalf will fulfill the debt you owe, but lower the 's feelings about you. The customary amount of cows this sacrifice will cost you is 3 to 6 cows. If their raid is successful, they will give you some goods. *'Sending a full war party' may backfire because your army might be greedy, and take more of the plunder than 's army, lowering your reputation with them. Your debt will still be fulfilled, but sending a token force might be preferable... sending your people out on the raid will give you the best rewards, in terms of goods. Alliance Variant: *The alliance choices match up fairly well with the above consequences. However, if you decide not to render aid, then your ally may eventually cancel the alliance, and your reputation may suffer. Category:Events